la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El mejor escritor
Bienvenido al concurso, el primer concurso de la Wiki!! Yo (la diva del lugar) tengo este honor *diva*. Okno, pero bueno... Irá de hacer tus mini cortos con los requisitos que yo dé los que me salgan de por ahí más o menos dificilísimos fáciles. Hay 7 puestos así que corre! El concurso empezará el cuando se ocupen todos los puestos o si no el 5 de Abril 'Participantes ' Firmitah: ' Los polos opuestos, se atraen '''Firmitah: ' No mires atrasArchivo:Yveltal_MM.pngQue te come la oscuridadArchivo:Yveltal_MM.png '''Firmitah:Archivo:Latias_mini.gif¡Lati-chan! ¿Alguna duda? Archivo:Latias_Pokesho.png 13:45 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Firmitah:You're Ready? or not? (discusión) 16:22 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Firmitah: El Pokedigimon Estas listo para la batalla? solo dime ''' '''Firmitah:Neru... ¡La mejor Vocaloid que ha existido! 17:58 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Firmitah: Archivo:Glaceon_de_Fuego_para_Charm.pngCharmi 45 ¡Dejame un mensaje!Archivo:VS_Glaceon.gif Jueza: Archivo: Vanillite.gif ''Vanillite y Eevee '' BFF 8D!! Archivo: Eevee_NB.gif' 10:50 27 mar 2013 (UTC)' Co-Juez: Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Serie! ) I Love Gothitelle 10:53 27 mar 2013 (UTC) 'Tabla de Valoraciones' 'Pruebita guan 8D' Archivo: Cara_de_Piplup.png OLA K ASEN?! Pos eso, soy el presentador, y me toca ser el aburrido que elimina a la gente .-. LA primera pruebah irá de hacer tu One-Shoot, tema libre, mejor de humor. Oks? Empieza mañana (28/3/2013) y acaba el 31 de Marzo. CORRED!! Alrex: Primera prueba Alrex: Un dia en la vida de la oficial jenny Vani Ola k ase tu?? Aquí mi One-Shot Tritón Lo hago entre hoy y mañana ;D Viky No te importa lo k asemo :U (?) Mi One-Shoot (muy corto). Sagri Primera prueba Sagri: Brock, el casanova, barato 'Valoraciones Prueba Guan ;'D ( Os daremos de un 1 a un 5 por cada juez ) * Vaniquil2 Nota Final: Un 7, esta bien, aunque puedes mejorar. ZoeDreams: No es muy de mi estilo... Pero... Creo que está mas o menos bien, le faltó la actuación de ruby .-. Ese es un gran fallo, dices que va a actuar y al final no, como el del nombre de tritón, le llaman Vani... Notah: 3 Franminero: No esta del todo mal, pero pienso que la historia no llega a enganchar del todo, es raro y las músicas para mi gusto no pega mucho con una historia, PD: Las historias no tienen musica. Mi nota: Un 4 * 14alrex14 Nota Final: Un 6, no está mal, pero aun te queda mucho Zoedreams: Está bien, pero, no sé... Le falta algo... Ah, con lo de humor significaba que me tenía que hacer reír... Y no lo hizo... Notah: 3, pero no te desesperes, aqui no eliminaremos a nadie, intenta mejorar para la próxima ;D Franminero: Bueno no esta ni bien, ni mal, podrías haberlo hecho un poco más largo y con algo mas de cosas interesantes, siendo sincero me aburrí un poco al leerlo. Mi nota: Un 3 * LatiasChallenge5 Nota Final: Un 9, increible pero sabemos que puedes sorprendernos Zoedreams: Me encantó *_* Ya está. No tengo más que decir. Está genialosamente bien!!! Eres genial en esto!! Notah: 5 8D Franminero: Mi más enorme enhorabuena ^_^ según mi gusto te ha quedado muy bien, la historia tiene distintos puntos de vista y eso me gusta, puedes mejorar. Mi nota: Un 4 * Sagradaophanimon Nota Final: Un 8, muy bien, pero se que puedes mucho más. Zoedreams: Um, la gente va por orden *mog* Pos eso, opino lo mismo que Fran, está bien que haga reír, es de lo que se trataba la prueba, así que doy la misma nota: un 4 Franminero: No esta nada mal, la música sobra te digo lo mismo que a vani, en las historias no hay música, por lo demás pienso que es corta pero la historia me hizo reir y eso me gusta. Mi nota: Un 4 * Awemon Nota Final: Un 0, has abandonado el concurso. Zoedreams: Ha abandonado Franminero: Ha abandonado * LunaEstrella19 Nota Final: Un 8,5 , muy, pero puedes dar mas de ti. Zoedreams: Tambíen me hizo reír, como usaste los emos está genial... Pero... No sé, creo que... Falla algo... .-.U Notah: 4'5 Franminero: Me gusta bastante, me hizo reir bastante y eso lo valoro ajaja, puedes hacerlas un poco más larga para ganar mas. Mi nota: Un 4 * CharmandeR45 Nota Final: Un 6,5 , no esta mal, pero puedes mejorar mucho. ZoeDreams: Es triiste, no me hizo reir.... Pos eso, lo demás como fran. Nota: 3 Franminero: No esta ni del todo bien, ni del todo mal, la historia me parece un tal rara, pero bueno, por lo demás me gusta, aun así creo que puedes esforzarte mucho mas. Mi nota: Un 3,5 * Spadin21 Su nota es momentanea... Si mañana sube la prueba esta será aceptada. ZoeDreams: No ha hecho nada... Notah: 0 por ahora Franminero: No ha hecho nada... MiNota: 0 por ahora 'Pruebita chu 8D' archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Bueno pues aquí estamos por segunda vez, después del jurado haber deliverado en la prueba anterior, ahora debeis de enfrentaros a la 2ª prueba, esta prueba trata de crear, a un personaje de una historia, el perfil del personaje debe contener: * Nombre ( El nombre no cuenta puntos, pero es orientativo ) * Genero ( El genero no cuenta puntos ) * Sprite ( El sprite puede contar hasta 1 punto ) * Descripción ( Física ) ( Cuenta hasta 2 puntos ) * Descripcióm ( Personalidad ) ( Cuenta hasta 2 puntos ) Tienen hasta el (03/04/2013) Daos Prisa!!! No teneis mucho tiempo... Pues ya sabeis, esta prueba es fácil pero decidisiva a la vez... En esta prueba uno de vosotros ABANDONARÁ el concurso para siempre. Poned vuestro link a la prueba aqui: Vaniquil2: *'Nombre:' James (apodado Jem) *'Género:' Masculino Archivo:Género_masculino.png *'Sprite:' Me salió raro .-.U *'Descripción física:' Jem tiene 18 años,pero aparenta unos 14 debido a que es bajo.Se quedó sin pies en un accidente de coche,pero ahora camina gracias a unos pies artificiales de metal.Tiene pelo castaño muy oscuro,ojos azules.Le gusta vestir con camisas ajustadas y pantalones holgados. *'Personalidad:' A Jem solo le importan dos cosas,su violín y su novia.Normalmente suele estar alicaído y triste,pero,si se anima,se vuelve alegre y bromista.Se pasa el tiempo con el violín,y,aunque Jem parezca inofensivo,no lo es ya que su propio violín es una arma afilada cual espada.Cuando se aburre se pone a tatarear canciones lentas Alrex: LatiasChallenge5: *'Nombre:' Agathe *'Género:' Femenino Archivo:Género_femenino.png *'Sprite:' Archivo:Agathe.png *'Descripción física:' Es una niña de unos 9 años de largo cabello rubio recogido en 2 coletas. Viste un vestido negro ajustado y merceditas negras. También tiene unas gafas de sol con microcámara incluida para sacar fotos. Posee una gran agilidad. *'Personalidad:' Seria, discreta e inteligente, se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Nunca comete errores en una misión. Es muy centrada, prefiere trabajar en solitario. Al mismo tiempo, es desconfiada y callada, solo habla con la gente en la que más confía, familia y algún que otro amigo. Sagradaophanimon: *Nombre: Katherin *Género; FemeninoArchivo:Género_femenino.png *Sprite:Archivo:Katherin_Sprite.png *Descripción Física: Katherin es una adolescente de 13 años, normalmente viste con tonos apagados, hoy lleva, un vestido negro, unas botas turquesa con una tira azul, y tiene el pelo suelto. En el dedo forma el simbolo de la paz *Personalidad: Katherin es muy alegre, le gusta mucho la musica, siempre canta por la calle, ella siempre esta cuando la necesitas, es muy servicial, le gustan mucho los pokémons monos y le encanta la musica pop LunaEstrella19: *''Nombre:'' Kaity (léase Keity) *''Género:'' Femenino Archivo:Género_femenino.png *''Sprite:'' Archivo:Kaity_Sprite.png *''Descripción Física:'' Kaity es una adolescente de 14 años a la que le gusta vestire con tonos alegres y conjuntada. Hoy su atuendo consiste en una gorra rosa con una ball, dejando su largo y marrón cabello flotando al viento. Al igual que la gorra lleva una camiseta rosa de manga corta y un faldita azul a juego con sus muñequeras y sus deportivas. Tiene un don nato para la gimnasia rítmica. *''Personalidad: '' ''Es una persona muy alegre, siempre está riendo e intentando ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pueda, pues es muy amable. Le encanta gastar bromas y divertirse con sus amigos, pues se diviete mucho cuando está a su lado. Pese a todo se enfada cuando le llevan la contraria o cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin comer algo, pues ama comer. Cuando se da el caso de que se enfade es muy molesta, ya que grita sin parar y te suelta todas las verdades a la cara, vamos, que es insoportable. Aunque raras veces pasa. Kaity ama todo lo que tenga que ver con la gimnasia rítmica, dibujar o andar en bicicleta, pues es algo que se le da muy bien y que además le encanta. CharmandeR45: *'Nombre:' Estefan *'Género:' Masculino Archivo:Género_masculino.png *'Sprite:' ?? (Eco) *'Descripción física:' Estefan tiene 16 años, utiliza una gorra de color negra y amarilla, la cual siempre se la pone hacia "atrás", utiliza una camisa de color rojo y blanco y tiene un pokegéar en la mano izquierda. Usa unos "shorts" cortos de color negro y unas deportivas de color rojo y blanco. *'Personalidad:' Su personalidad varía mucho, depende del estado de ánimo en que se encuentre, por ejemplo cuando combate contra un entrenador (aunque sea su amigo o un desconocido), siempre tiende a ser muy competitivo y cuando pierde, pues ¡Tiene un mal perder!, aunque se le pasa muy rápido. Cuando no combate puede llegar a ser muy divertido, simpático, social y lo más importante siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos. Spadin21: 'Valoraciones Pruebita chu ;D ( Os daremos de un 1 a un 5 por cada juez ) * Vaniquil2 Nota final: Un 8,25, , esta muy bien has mejorado algo, sigue así ZoeDreams: Tal tal: El sprite lo has intentado. Un 0,5. La descripción fisica está bastante bien, aunque da penita. Un 1,5 La descripción de personalidad está muy bien. Un 2 Total: 4 Franminero: Mis valoraciones: El sprite es un poco raro, pero por el esfuerzo te llevas nota ^_^. Mi nota: Un 0,5 La descripción fisica me ha llegado al corazón con lo del accidente.. Mi nota: Un 2 La descripción de personalidad me gusta mucho pero le falla algo.. Mi nota: Un 1,75 Total: 4,25 * 14alrex14 Nota final: Un 0, deberias de aplicarte o perderas... Zoedreams: No has hecho nada. Notah: Un 0 Franminero: No has hecho nada. Mi nota: Un 0 * LatiasChallenge5 Nota final: Un 9,75 eres genial, pero haber si llegas a la cima. Zoedreams: Lo que yo digo: El sprite la falta algo. Un 0'75 La descrición fisica esta chula. Un 2 Lo de personalidad está genial ;D. Un 2 Total: Un 4,75 ;D Franminero: Mis valoraciones: El sprite esta muy bien formado, me encanta. Nota: Un 1 La descripcion física, me ha atraido bastante es perfecto. Nota: Un 2 La descripción de personalidad, me ha gustado mucho y pienso que has contado bastantes cosas. Nota: Un 2 Lo que hace un total de: Un 5 de mi parte ^_^ * Sagradaophanimon Nota final: Un 6,5 , has bajado bastante, pero no te preocupes. Zoedreams: Tal tal tal: El esprite está genial ;D Un 0,75 Le descripción fisica está bastante bien: un 1,5 La descripción de personalidad como fran .3.: un 1 Franminero: Mis valoraciones: El sprite esta bien pero le falta algo. Mi nota: Un 0,75 La descripcion fisica me gusta, pero podias haber dicho mas. Mi nota: Un 1,5 La descripción de personalidad se me quedó corta. Mi nota: Un 1 Lo que hace un total de: Un 3,25 de mi parte :) * LunaEstrella19 Nota final: Un 9,75 , genial sigue así. Zoedreams: tatata, pereza de decir lo mismo: el sprite es muy chuli. Un 1 La descripción física está muy bien. Un 1,75 La descripción de personalidad está genial. Un 2 Franminero: Mis valoraciones: El sprite es genial. Mi nota: Un 1 La descripción fisica me gusta bastante. Mi nota: Un 2 La descripción de personalidad es muy completa y buena. Mi nota: Un 2 Lo que hace un total de: Un 5 de mi parte ENHORABUENA * CharmandeR45 Nota Final: 6,5 , aun sigues en la misma linea, no has mejorado nada... ZoeDreams: Lo que tal tal: El sprite .-. 0 La descripcion fisica esta bien. un 1'5 La descripción psicológica está bastante bien. Un 1'75 Total: 3, 25 también owo Franminero: Mis valoraciones: El sprite no lo has hecho. Nota: Un 0 La descripción física, no esta mal, pero puedes detallar mas cositas. Nota: Un 1,25 La descripcion de personalidad, me ha gustado bastante, es muy completa. Mi nota: Un 2 Lo que hace un total de: Un 3,25 de mi parte * Spadin21 Nota final: Un 0, sin palabras.... ZoeDreams: No has hecho nada. Notah: Un 0 Franminero: No has hecho nada. Notah: Un 0 Primera Expulsión D: Aquí vas a poder ver la nota media que os ha salido al sumar las 2 pruebas anteriores, el que tenga menor media, sera '''EXPULSADO: * Vaniquil2 Tu puesto 3º Tu media es de un: 7,625 * 14alrex14 Tu puesto 6º ''' Tu media es de un: 3 * LatiasChallenge5 '''Tu puesto 1ª - ENHORABUENA Tu media es de un: 9,375 * Sagradaophanimon Tu puesto 4ª Tu media es de un: 7,25 * LunaEstrella19 Tu puesto 2ª Tu media es de un: 9,125 * CharmandeR45 Tu puesto 5º Tu media es de un: 6,5 * Spadin21 Tu puesto 7ª - Has sido ELIMINADA Tu media es de un: 0 'Pruebita zri 8D' Archivo: Cara de Piplup.png To... Hola :3 En esta nueva prueba tienes que hacer una historia con este fragmeto de aquí abajo :3 Archivo: MM.png NO! Archivo: MM.png SI! Archivo: MM.png Porqué a mi?! Archivo: MM.png Porque si :3 (? Archivo: MM.png Nooo, quería chocolaaateee Archivo: MM.png Pos ahora es mio Archivo: MM.png D8 Pos eso es todo, el coso tiene que tener 4 personajes, y ocupar más de 30 diálogos :333 Teneis hasta el día 6 de abril a las 18:00 (hora española) Alrex: Historia de chocolates :3 'Valoraciones Pruebita zri ;D ( Os daremos de un 1 a un 5 por cada juez )' * Vaniquil2 Nota Final: 0, descalificado ZoeDreams: Descalificado, has sido bloqueado de la wiki Franminero: Descalificado, has sido bloqueado de la wiki * 14alrex14 Nota final: Un 8,75 , muy bien, sigue así y llegarás lejos... Zoedreams: La verdad, me gustó bastante, el detalle de las FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA (chan chan chaaaaaan) me he fijado que no se te da bien eso, pero no tepreocupes y intenta mejorar nwn. Notah: Un 4'5 Franminero: Esta bastante bien, tiene 5 personajes, incluye la escena en un buen momento y tiene mas de 30 diálogos, basandome en la historia, pues creo que es algo rara pero por lo demás todo bien. Mi nota: Un 4,25 * LatiasChallenge5 Nota final: Un 9, tan bien como siempre ;D Enhorabuena! Zoedreams: Pos yo no estar de acuerdo con Fran Archivo: Babyface.png Weno, ahora en serio, me encantó. Yo, no me fijo en lo de los personajes y diálogos :P Eso si, en la calidad si .v. Notah: Un 5! Enhorabuena! Franminero: Me ha gustado bastante, un poco de menos nivel que otras veces, pero por lo demás bien, la escena esta incluida en buen momento, tiene los 4 personajes y supera los 30 diálogos. Mi nota: Un 4 * Sagradaophanimon Nota final: 0, o haces las cosas o acabarás perdiendo u.u Zoedreams: No has hecho nada... Notah: 0 Franminero: No has hecho nada... Mi nota: Un 0 * LunaEstrella19 Nota final: Un 10, nada que decir... ERES INCREIBLE!!! Zoedreams: Me encantó, es genial, más o menos lo que dijo Fran, vamos, que es fabuloso y yo no tengo nada que decir :3 Notah: 5 GENIAAAAL TIENES UN 10, INCREÍBLEEE 8D Franminero: Esta todo fabuloso, me he enamorado de tu historia, es emotiva y a la vez tiene el tema correcto, los 4 personajes dentro, mas de 30 diálogos y una buena idea. Mi nota: Un 5 ENHORABUENAAA!!! * CharmandeR45 Nota final: 0, si no creas las pruebas acabarás perdiendo..... Zoedreams: No has hecho nada... Notah: 0 Franminero: No has hecho nada... Notah: 0 Categoría:Concursos